1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable wrist rest for a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art wrist rest for a keyboard, such as disclosed in a Taiwanese Pat. Publication No. 233,824, has many drawbacks. It is known that the wrist rest has a curved outer surface toward a keyboard user is a better design for easing the contact between muscle and wrist. However, the wrist rest of such prior art is generally shaped upwardly toward the user. As such, user may feel a musculoskeletal discomfort. Further, the length of wrist rest is generally equal to that of the keyboard. As such, wrist may suspend in the air when operating the keys near left or right side of the keyboard, i.e., wrist is not supported by wrist rest. In addition, wrist rest is separated from keyboard as such wrist rest is prone to slidingly move or fall to ground inadvertently. Lastly, wrist rest is securely attached to keyboard when assembled as opposed to separately assemble due to the disassembly of wrist rest and keyboard is difficult. As such, container for packing wrist rest and keyboard is relatively large, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved detachable wrist rest for a keyboard to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.